A firebender and wizards
by isaklevi1
Summary: Azula finds a portal, finds out she's a witch and goes on a quest. A quest to kill Dumbledore. Don't take this seriously, at all.


Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and Zuko were walking on a road that lead to the fire nation royal palace. They had just made it home after a few days on Ember Island, and had to go home on a boat. Problem was, they were traveling in the night, and there were no beds. Falling asleep on the floor was every bit as hard as you would imagine.

"Finally, we're home. Away from that stupid island." Mai sounded genuinely happy. Well, as happy as she got, that is.

"It wasn't that bad, Mai"

Ty Lee should have known that it wouldn't work. When had it ever. Mai just ignored her. Zuko, however, did not.

"Not that bad?" He said. "We sat in prison for twelve hours after burning that house down! It took forever to convince those idiots who we were!"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that." Ty Lee answered. "How come no one ever recognizes you two? I mean, you're the prince and princess of the fire nation. Shouldn't every one in this country know how you look?

"It's complicated, Ty Lee." Said Azula. "Lets just be happy that we're finally home, away from all that mess.

"We're here." Said Ty Lee, as they walked past the firenation palace. She dragged Azula and Mai to her for a hug. "Good bye guys. I'm gonna miss you."

"Uhmm... You do realize that you can come see us anytime, right?" Mai said. " We don't live that far away from each other. It's just across the street."

"I know, but still." Ty Lee said, as she finally stopped hugging her friends and went home. Mai, Zuko and Azula followed her example.

When Zuko and azula came into the palace, their plan was to go to their room and forget about what happened. Neither of them had gotten much sleep during the night, because of the bed shortage on the boat. But things didn't go as planed. As soon as they started walking down the hallway, they were stopped by 2 guards.

"Stop!" one of them said

"What do you think you're doing?!" Azula asked with an angry tone.

"The firelord requested that we bring you both to the throne room, to meet with him." said the other guard.

"Ok then. I'll let you go this time." Azula said.

The siblings walked down a different hallway, That lead to the throne room.

"This can't be good" said Zuko.

"What do mean?"

"I mean, we're in big trouble. Dad can't be happy about the house burning."

"Oh, calm down Zuko. It's not like he's going to banish us or anything. We'll just tell him that the owner of the house was being rude and disrespectful, and needed to be taught a lesson."

"That's not gonna make him forget that we burned down the house of one of his admirals."

"Stop worrying so much, Zuzu. If he's going to lecture us, then let him lecture us. After that, we'll just have to stop burning houses."

She saw the look on Zuko's face. He was really stressed out about this. Immediately, she saw a chance to gain some extra trust from him.

"Look, if he gets angry, I'll take full responsibility for the burning."

Zuko was about to protest when he realized it was probably a good idea. Their dad would go easier on Azula.

The doors to the Fire Lord's throne room opened. The siblings prepared to walk inside, but a guard stopped them.

"The Fire Lord wishes to see you separately." He said

"I'll go first." Azula said, and walked into the throne room. When she was in front of her father, she kneeled in front of him, looking down on the earth. She then stood up and started talking.

"Hey, dad. What's up?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. But I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"I have a mission for you"

"What sort of mission?"

"The sort of mission you can't tell your brother about. I want you to take your friends, Mai and Ty Lee, and go to the town of Cera. I really can't tell you much more right now, but I'll send you with instructions on paper. It is a difficult task, and will take some time, but I know you will succeed. I'd expect nothing less from the person who took down the avatar."

"But dad, I thought you said Zuko wouldn't know about this mission."

"And he won't."

"But he was the one to kill the avatar."

Ozai started laughing.

"Oh, come on Azula. Did you really expect me to believe that he had done such a thing?"

"Well, yeah. It isn't that unbelievable, is it?"

"Azula. This is Zuko we're talking about. I bet when the avatar went into the avatar state, he just stood there and stared at him."

"Well... I guess that is what he did."

"Exactly. Now are you going to do this mission or not?"

"Of course I will."

"Good. You should go and get ready. Send Zuko in when you go out. I'll try holding him off as long as I can. I need to talk to him about burning houses."

"So wait. Your dad knew you were the one who killed the avatar?" Ty Lee was still confused about that part. "But then why didn't he say anything when you first told him Zuko killed him?"

"It's complicated, Ty Lee." Was Azula's answer. "Right now, we should just think about the mission."

They had finally made it to Cera after sailing for almost a day.

"We just got home, and now we're going back on some stupid mission." Mai said, annoyed. "What are we going to do in this town anyway?"

"I'm not sure yet, Mai. But father sent us with five letters. I was supposed to open the first one once we were in Cera. Opening it earlier could endanger the mission"

"How would knowing what the mission is for endanger the mission?" Ty Lee asked "Isn't that kinda the point of missions? To know what they're for?"

"It's complicated, Ty Lee. But you're right Mai. We had just gotten home from a long, sleepless trip. I think we should get some rest at the local inn. There we can open the first letter and we can get to the mission tomorrow."

"Thank goodness!" Mai exclaimed. "I thought I'd never get any sleep."

"So what does it say, Azula?" Ty Lee was curious.

"Calm down, Ty Lee" Mai said. "She's still opening it."

"There." Azula rejoiced. "Now let's see what it says"

*Dear Azula.*

*This is the first letter of five, be careful to read this first. If you're reading this letter, then you should be in Cera. If not, the only acceptable excuse is if the world is ending and with your last moments, you decide to read this letter, even though you haven't reached Cera. I'll take no other excuses than this one. But if you are indeed in Cera, then here is your mission. Go to a water fall near the town, called the Cera Waterfall. You can ask for directions if you get lost. Behind this waterfall there is a cave. You have to be there between 1 and 4 days after I sent you, at evening. Why, you ask. All will be explained later.*

*Signed, Dad. I mean, signed, Firelord Ozai.*

"Well then." Azula said after reading the letter to her friends. "We should start looking as soon as we wake up."

"Does that mean we're going to sleep now?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes, Ty Lee." Azula answered. "Good night."

They all said their goodnights and went to sleep. But Azula was having problems. She couldn't stop wondering why her dad wanted them to go to a cave. Eventually, she fell asleep.


End file.
